Twisted love
by Kanai Arisato
Summary: This story follows two girls' lives, Kisara's and Lira's. Seeming familiar to him, Seto stops Kisara in the hallway determined to find out who sh e is and why she's so familiar. Lira loves rare cards and her friend Kisara. What will happen to her when she's pitted against the two things she loves the most? Find out by reading! Warning Sensitive subjects(Chapters may take a while)
1. The girl known as Kisara and her secret

**Chapter One: The girl known as Kisara and her secret**

A loud sigh could be heard where a girl was changing her shoes to the indoor ones she bought from the school. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed; the last time she didn't have to look over her shoulder all the time. The girl hated being paranoid and hated having her name changed to hide from those who wronged her. She hated being on the run. "How much longer must I keep this up…?" She questioned aloud.

"Anya, don't look now but it looks like Kaiba is giving you the stare down of the century." Said her friend beside her.

The girl identified as Anya sighed again as she looked to the side at her friend. "You know, you don't have to call me that name anymore… I'm tired of hiding behind a name. "She smiled at her friend before continuing on. " You can call me Kisara now Lira."

Lira pouted at her friend playfully before responding. "Aww… but codenames are fun and –"Lira was cut off by Kisara who giggled.

"Okay okay! Only you can call me Anya then. It'll feel like a nickname of sorts!"

Lira made a motion to signal victory before getting back onto the subject. "Seriously though, Kaiba is just glaring at you. What did you do? Steal one of his blue eyes?" She finished laughing before her face turned serious. "I want it if you did."

Kisara looked towards the boy known as Seto Kaiba and sure enough, he was glaring at her. She couldn't place her finger on it but he looked familiar to her somehow. Giving a soft smile in his direction, she waved before turning to Lira. "Why would I take his Blue eyes?" Kisara laughed. "Let's go to class Lira."

As they headed off, Lira commented how it would have been nice to have a blue eyes addition to her deck and that she wanted to have a nickname of her own. Seto Kaiba looked on at the two before sighing to himself. He had a feeling that he knew that girl. Her hair, skin, and eyes were uncommon where they were, so the fact that he thought her familiar was unnerving for him. The boy walked off towards his class as the first bell rang as he shook off the unnerving feeling settling deep inside.

Kisara leaned to look out the window with her chin rested on the palm of her hand. She curled in her fingers as she looked out before noticing a suspicious looking car sitting close to the school. Her eyes widened slightly. Slowly, she moved her hand from her chin and slid her elbow from the desk before looking forward to the teacher.

After class, Kisara quickly stood up and hugged herself as a cold feeling came over her. Shivering, she gave a look of fear before the door opened and Lira revealed herself. Kisara composed herself before Lira could see and waved to her friend.

"I have a meeting at the student council so I won't be able to walk home with you today."

Kisara grinned at her friend. "I'll be fine Lira." She assured her friend. Lira looked at her skeptically before sighing. She knew that Kisara was going to keep insisting she was okay even if she wasn't. Lira also knew that Kisara was very cautious so she would most likely be okay, she would just have to call her to make sure she made it home okay.

Kisara watched as Lira walked out of the classroom and bid farewell to her classmates. Outside of the classroom door stood none other than Seto Kaiba. The girl waved towards him and started to walk off when he grabbed her wrist.

"Do I know you from somewhere?!" he demanded.

Kisara turned her head to look at him with a soft smile as she responded. "I don't know Mr. Kaiba… I feel as if I also know you from somewhere."

As if feeling a shock, Seto's eyes widened and he loosened his grip on her wrist. He knew that face all too well. It was as if it finally hit him! He knew where he recognized her from! As soon as he came back to reality, he noticed that she had left and hurried down the stairs. Had she finally been adopted? He mentally slapped himself as he thought about it. Of course! She had to have been adopted or she wouldn't have attended this school. His curiosity peaked as he walked down the stairs. Once outside of the school, Seto pulled out his cellular device and dialed a number from his contacts. He muttered a few things before ending it with a simple line. "I don't care how you do it! I need that information!" Something seemed off and he was going to find out what it was. Why would she have used a name other than her given name?

Kisara turned a corner and looked towards a car that she recognized as the one she'd seen from the classroom window. She quickly walked past the car and broke out into a run as she saw the license plate. Kisara knew that plate number! Her eyes widened. Why now? Two men jumped out of the car and chased after her. One of them seemed to be talking to someone on his Bluetooth device. Kisara ducked into an alleyway without thinking and leaned against the wall to take a small breather. Knowing that she had to move, Kisara ran down the alleyway only to be blocked off by one of the men. How did they- No. It wasn't one of those two but, they were working together. The girl gave a small glare before turning around to run the other way. The two men had finally caught up and blocked her exit. They closed in on her and the one behind her hit her behind the neck to knock her out.

An hour later, Seto's phone rang. Upon answering it, his eyes widened with the news he just heard.

"_The one you call Kisara, A.K.A Anya Vercluse, was adopted a few years back by the Crawford family. Only, she was taken from them the day they got her. It appears that she was put on the black market by some human traffickers just months after she disappeared. She was taken off the market because of her escape just last year." _

Seto shut his phone loudly and cursed. That would mean that they would be looking for her which would also mean that she wasn't safe anywhere.


	2. Saving Kisara

**Chapter 2: Saving Kisara**

Kisara awoke in a strange room with a splitting headache. Where on earth was she? She wondered as she went to move a hand to her head but found that she couldn't as her arms were restricted by belted restraints. Panic spread throughout her entire being as she struggled trying to free herself. She finally figured out where she was at and started to hyperventilate. "Someone please…" She pleaded.

Footsteps could be heard down the hall and they were getting closer. She closed her eyes and counted the seconds till they reached her. Each second was more terrifying than the next. The door opened and she heard a laugh. "Open your eyes girl. I know you're awake."

Kisara opened her eyes reluctantly to see a man holding a syringe of what she guessed were drugs of some sort. "N-no!"She shrieked as he came closer to her. Kisara felt a sharp pain in her arm and cried out as she felt a liquid being pushed into her vein. She started to feel tired and fought to keep her eyes open.

Seto pounded his fist on his work desk. It had been almost a week since she'd gone missing and he was getting nowhere with his search. "DAMMIT!" He cursed. He'd just seen her after so long! "Kisara…" Seto grit his teeth and picked up his cell as his phone rang.

"KAIBA" came a yell.

"Who may I ask is calling…?"He asked a little annoyed.

"Lira. Her BEST friend." She replied. "Remember? You asked me if I knew where she was and shoved your number in my hand telling me to call you if I had any info."

"And?"

Lira laughed on the other side of the phone. "If I tell you, you better be taking me with you."

Seto cursed and took in a deep breath before exhaling. He wanted to say no; he didn't want to take one of Kisara's friends wherever she was, Kisara would probably never forgive him. There was one thing for sure; he had a gut feeling that this girl wasn't going to let it go. "Fine." He said through clenched teeth.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Lira smirked knowing that Kaiba played into the palm of her hand. "There's a little tracer on her phone and I'd say that you should be able to find her with the technology that you have."

The next thing Seto knew, he was in his helicopter with Lira in tow. He looked out the window of his helicopter as he piloted. The beeping from the radar became louder and louder as they reached the coordinates. He quickly headed towards the ground to land and jumped out after he shut the engine off. Lira followed soon after and rushed off ahead of Seto. "Wait!" he growled and sped up his pace. Please be okay… he pleaded. Seto noticed a building getting closer and closer. He pushed himself to move even faster and threw his body into the door only to dent it.

Lira walked forward and put some things on the door's knob. "Stand back." She commented before moving away from the door to reveal plastic explosives.

Seto took a few steps back just before it exploded. He wasn't going to question her as he pushed the door open and walked inside. Lira walked behind him as she muttered to herself. "Simple thanks would have been nice."

Seto heard some noises coming from a room and he drew close to it pressing his ear against the door. "She's going into convulsions." Came a laugh. "That'll teach her to talk back." Seto had heard enough and kicked in the door. The sight that greeted him was sickening. Kisara was convulsing on what looked like a hospital bed. Seto walked over to the man and punched him square in the nose while Lira ran over to Kisara and hurriedly took off the restraints before turning her on her side.

"Let's go before I change my mind on killing him." Seto said grouchily and walked over to Kisara who just stopped convulsing before picking her up. He was not afraid to take a life. Especially when it meant keeping Kisara or Mokuba safe.

"Be careful with her. We don't know if she'll convulse again."

"I know." He said before he rushed off towards the helicopter.

As soon as they reached the helicopter, he laid her on her side and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before giving her a soft look. When Lira entered the helicopter, Seto stood up and composed himself. "Let's go."

"You say that quite often…" Lira commented as she looked to Kisara.

They needed to hurry out of there and fast to get her to the nearest hospital. As he thought that, she went into another set of convulsions. Panicking, he hurriedly turned the engine on and flew away towards Domino city. As he made his way to the city, Seto had decided that she would be under his supervision. That meant she had to leave wherever she was living and move to his mansion. She'd have everything she would ever need plus… protection. His grip tightened on the steer as he hovered above a hospital. Seto growled as he landed and picked her up once more before rushing off the copter and into the hospital.


	3. Meeting Pegasus and Lira's Encounter

**Chapter 3: Meeting Pegasus and Lira's encounter **

"It's obvious she should stay with me!" Yelling could be heard two rooms away by two people. Those two people were Lira and Seto. They were arguing about where Kisara would stay and Lira was being stubborn. Seto grit his teeth as he tried to reason with the girl but, what could he say that would convince her? "Listen, she's a lot safer with me. You've got student council." He finished and walked out of the room.

Kisara woke up with a pounding headache and cringed as she sat up. She was greeted by an unfamiliar person whom smiled at her softly. The girl stared on at the man with a confused stare. The man had long silver hair and brown eyes. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized who was standing before her. Lira would've killed her if she didn't know that. It was Pegasus Crawford! The person who created the Duel Monsters game! "To what do I owe this honor sir?"

Pegasus smiled as he looked at her. This was the first time he'd ever seen her in a long time. The first time was when he and Cecelia visited with his family. She had taken a liking to the girl but so had his parents. They had been distraught when she went missing and his mother locked herself in her room. "What do you mean? I'm just checking up on my little sister." He gave a smile.

The girl stared on in shock. "Little sister? S-sir! You seem to be mistaken I-"

Pegasus cut her off. "My family adopted you a while back but before we could take you back to America with us you were taken away."

The door opened to reveal Seto and Lira. Lira's eyes widened as she pointed directly at Pegasus. "YOU! What- I mean why are you here?!"

Pegasus looked over to Lira and Seto. "Ah hello Kaiba-boy. I must thank you for letting me know where my dear little sister was." He smirked then turned his attention to Lira who spoke to him. "It's so nice to see you again. So sorry I had to bolt before I could properly introduce myself but, I'm pretty sure you already know who I am. I am pretty curious though, to find out who you are."

"My name is Lira and that's all you'll get."

The man nodded with a small smile at the girl. "That's all I need my dear Lira." He walked towards Kisara. The men pat her head and kissed it. "Call me if you need me Kisara…" Pegasus made to leave the room and stopped by Lira. He placed a hand on her shoulder before saying something to her. "I don't know how but, something tells me that you looked out for her… Thank you. Please stay by her side. I have a feeling you two need each other." He opened the door and left the room not saying a word to Kaiba. He knew their past together and the past before this life. Pegasus didn't trust Seto Kaiba. Not one bit. Kaiba would be the death of her.

Lira stared forward in surprise and turned as the door shut. She ran over to Kisara with a small smile and put a hand on her shoulder. "You'd better get well soon and show up to school soon!" She turned to Seto with a glare. "You'd better take GOOD care of her Kaiba." Lira threatened. The girl left the room and the hospital.

It had been another week since that encounter and Kisara was finally back in school, much to Lira's joy. Lira could not enjoy it for very long as she had another student council meeting to attend to with Bakura. The girl sighed heavily as she headed to the student council room. Upon opening the door, she noticed that no one was there besides Bakura who was wearing a smirk on his pale face. Lira turned to leave the room as she had a bad feeling about the look on his face. She had been pulled back by the hair and watched as the door slammed in front of her face.

"Where do you think you're going…? Pet." He smirked as he spun her around and threw her against the wall before pinning her there.

"Who are you?!" She demanded. Lira knew this was not the Bakura she knew and befriended.

Bakura smirked and leaned in close enough to touch his lips to her right ear. "Your worst nightmare."

Lira shuddered as his breath tickled her ear. The bad feeling just kept getting worse and worse as she was held against the wall. How was she going to get out of this predicament? "Ba..kura.."she whispered. "S-stop."

"Oh Lira…you see, you've piqued my interest and well…I've decided that you WILL be mine." He pulled away as he played with her head. A door slammed open interrupting his assault.

"Is this the student council room?" Came a soft voice.

Bakura let go of Lira and stared at the intruder. He looked foreign as if he were from a country like Egypt. His hair was blonde in color and his skin tan with lilac colored eyes. Bakura glared at the male and left the room in anger.

Lira looked towards the boy with a thankful look and nodded. "Yes, this is the student council room. Are you a new student?"

"Yes. I am. I am called Namu Ishtar." The boy replied.

Lira gave an incredulous look. "Seriously doubt it. I can keep your name that way on the papers but, what is your REAL name…Namu?"

The boy gave a small smile before replying. "You caught me red handed." He said with a laugh. "But, are you sure you want my real name? You might…regret it." He smirked.

Lira was taken aback by his sudden change in attitude. It was like he had two separate personalities… She developed another bad feeling but hid it and replied. "Of course." She said as she grabbed his papers.

"Marik…Ishtar."


	4. Save?

**Chapter 4: Save…?**

Once again the door opened to reveal someone that she was really glad to see. Lira didn't think she could handle anymore of those kinds of visits. The girl smiled at her friend with relief. "Kisara…! What did you need?"

Marik's ears perked at the name and he turned to see who it was. As the Hieroglyphs depicted, she was indeed a pallid girl; her hair was a whitish color and her eyes blue. He wondered how she'd become reincarnated. Kisara's spirit was supposed to be within the blue eyes right? His interest piqued in the both though, his main interest lied in the student council girl.

"I've gotta show you Seto's house! It's HUUUUUUUUUUGE!"

Lira smiled at her friend. She'd seen bigger; heck, she OWNED bigger than what he had. "Whatever makes you happy I suppose…"

Kisara beamed as she looked at Lira. Then, she looked to Marik and waved. "Hello. I'm guessing you're new here. What is your name?"

Marik gave a small smirk before replying. "My name is Namu."

The girl let out a small snicker before replying. "No. Seriously, what's your name?"

Lira sighed at her friend and watched on a little bit as Kisara laughed before replying. "His actual name is Marik Ishtar."

A hand touched Kisara's shoulder causing her to turn around. She looked up at him and smiled. "Can Lira come? PLEASE?"

Seto sighed and crossed his arms as if he were thinking about it. He looked from Lira to the boy. "Will he be coming along…?" he questioned reluctantly. He hoped not. Seto looked down at Kisara and unknowingly smiled causing Lira to go into shock.

"This is an unheard of sight. Seto Kaiba…is smiling. Puppies die every time he smiles you know."Lira stated.

Kisara grabbed at Seto's jacket with wide eyes. "Stop smiling Seto!" she cried causing Lira to laugh a little. Lira hadn't expected her friend to take her comment so seriously.

Seto glared at Lira briefly before looking back down at Kisara. It seemed like he had a hard time telling her no… Normally, he would have hated that she had that power over him yet, he didn't care at all. He pat her head and took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid that I am unable to go. I'll see you later you two." Marik said before leaving.

Kisara cried out as a sharp pain spread throughout her head. A vision flashed as she closed her eyes and grasped her head. Lira rushed over to her and touched her arm. "I thought I told you to take care of her Kaiba!"

Seto picked her up off the ground. No one was going to be going over until Kisara was officially better. He knew he should have made her stay back at the mansion. The boy looked down at her as he hid his worry. Unbeknownst to him, there was warmth growing deep inside his soul as he looked down at her. As long as she was breathing and her heart was beating, he'd do anything for her even if he was unaware that he would.

"P…riest Seto…" Kisara reached up to touch his face and looked up at him with a blank stare. Unable to contain his surprise, Seto widened his eyes and started to walk off. He felt a glare boring into his back turned his head with his own glare.

"I'm coming. You have no choice."Lira said as she growled.

Seto gave a growl of his own as he started walking off again. He needed to get Kisara home fast and get her medical care. The boy grit his teeth as he waltzed through the exit with Lira not far behind. "Kisara…" he said aloud as he slid inside his limo. Seto looked at Kisara's friend before he spoke. "You coming or not?"

Lira sat opposite of the boy and folded her arms as she observed his behavior. There was something peculiar in the way that he was treating her; something was off. She even called him Seto when everyone else called him Kaiba. Did they know each other? Was there a secret that Kisara wasn't telling her? "What is going on here Kaiba? What's going on between you two? There's something that I don't know and I don't like it."

Seto glared at her and looked out the window. He had no intention of telling her a thing of their past together. It was none of her business to know. Sighing to himself, he took hold of Kisara's hand and gripped it tightly. He'd make sure that she would never come to harm again. The sight of her in pain unsettled him somehow. He didn't quite understand it himself. "I don't see why I should tell you anything."

Kisara couldn't help but feel as if she were in a dream as she walked down streets of some ancient city in Egypt. There were people in shopping stalls selling their merchandise and children running throughout the streets. The corners of her lips turned upwards and she felt as if she were living as someone else in the dream. The girl felt a longing deep in her heart as she watched the children play. Her white hair fell in front of her face when she looked towards the ground at her feet and her heart skipped a beat when a familiar voice called her name.

"Kisara!"

The girl turned around to face an Egyptian looking Seto Kaiba. "Priest Seto!" Kisara smiled gently at the man who smiled back at her. He laughed slightly as he put a hand on her head. He trailed his hand down her soft hair and to the side of her face, cupping it gently.

"How many times have I told you to call me Seto?"he replied.

"But Priest Seto, certainly you know calling a higher up by their name is a sign of disrespect and is punishable by death."

The man sighed and slowly removed his hand from her face. He knew that law all too well and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry." He felt saddened knowing that he'd never hear her say his name. "We must go Kisara" He finished as he held out his hand for her to take.

Kisara's heartbeat became faster as she outstretched her hand to take his but soon, the scene became dark. "SETO!" The girl yelled. "Come back…" She heard a roar behind her causing her to turn around. It was the Blue Eyes White Dragon and it seemed upset about something. "What is it…?" She asked as she drew closer to the angry beast. Kisara stuck out her hand slowly as if to try and calm the beast.

The Blue Eyes touched its head to the palm of her hand. "Is something wrong?" She felt as if she were getting in touch with the Dragon's feelings and thoughts. All she could make out was the word save. The dragon repeated itself before she could ask her question. "Save who?"


	5. Her Feelings

**Chapter 5: Her Feelings**

Seto. Save Seto. Kisara's eyes widened before she took a breath and kissed the dragon's head. She heard the dragon continue. _His heart is as cold as ice. Please remind him what it means to feel love and kindness again. Your comforting presence is what he needs and is already melting the ice within him._ Kisara pet the dragon before it disappeared.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around to see Lira who was sitting next to her bed reading a Duel Monster's Next magazine. Kisara sat up and looked to her wondering what happened. She shook her head knowing that she didn't want to know after all. "Where's Seto?"

Lira looked up from her magazine to her friend. _She called him Seto again …_ "Why do you call him that? What's going on between you two…?" Lira asked. Seto didn't give her answer but Kisara most likely would.

Kisara blankly stared at Lira trying to figure out what she was asking. After a minute of thinking about it she grinned. "Alright but first, is Seto around?" There were some things she didn't want him hearing right at that second.

"He's in his study, or so he said." Lira commented.

"Alright, listen closely."

Lira smirked at her friend as she mentally gave a sign for victory. Kaiba should have told her earlier when he had the chance. Sucker. The girl made herself comfortable and put her magazine down. "I'm all ears."Soon, she was going to find out what Kaiba didn't want her to know.

"Well, since I was a baby I was left at an orphanage. Years later, Seto and little Mokie showed up to the orphanage. The poor little boy was so scared and alone; he stayed at the playground the whole first day there on the swing. I was looking out from the Jungle gym, the place where I myself found solace. I couldn't bring myself to come out and comfort the boy until Seto came out and found him. It surprised them a little to see that someone was there and at first Seto was angry but then he smiled at me unlike anyone else at the orphanage. We became friends that day…" Kisara looked at Lira for a reaction before continuing,

Lira stared intently at Kisara as thoughts ran through her head. So Seto was nice before he became a tyrant. She looked onward waiting for Kisara to continue.

"That boy gave me the confidence that I needed to survive that place. The adults didn't even show mercy to us kids. Watching him defend Mokuba and I made me think that if I had the courage, I could stand up to anything and anyone. Between you and me, my favorite thing was watching him play chess. He never lost a match. I fell in love the moment I saw him play chess against Gozaburo Kaiba. I was so happy for him when he won. He was going to be adopted into a good family but, he left without even saying goodbye so I couldn't congratulate him."

Seto stood by Kisara's door as he listened in on their conversation. He hesitated to stop the conversation as she said something that surprised him. She what? Seto grasped at his chest as he felt it tighten up. What was that? Sure he'd heard women say that to him plenty of times but those had been ones after his money. To him, Kisara was different. Just as he was about to move, he froze once again as Lira asked a question.

"Are you still in love with him?"

Kisara blushed after Lira's question. She twiddled her thumbs together and looked down at them before answering. "You see…I've fallen so far that I can't get back out of this pit… I'm way too in love to even be able to bear life without him."

"You've made it this far without him." Lira commented.

"Before I met you, I had a feeling that I would be meeting him again. It was how I was able to face each day with a smile; how I was able to fight back… Upon meeting you, I've realized that I can't be without either of you. You've become like my family and Seto… well you understand..."

Seto ran a hand through his hair and walked back to his study. His mind was filled with their conversation. He sat down at his desk and buried his face into his hands. How could she say something so freely? It wasn't something that he felt he deserved. The boy moved his arms and hands from his face to reach for some paperwork. That was right…he had paperwork to do…Maybe that would take his mind off of things. One would have thought it'd work but, it didn't and he really needed to get the work done. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. The door opened to reveal Kisara and Mokuba. "What is it? And where's your friend Kisara?" He asked as he turned his attention back to the paperwork.

"Lira had stuff to do so she headed out."

Seto nodded as he clicked his pen and started writing things down. Mokuba pushed Kisara in front of him and gestured to Seto. He wanted her to get him to take a break from work with them. Mokuba had just returned home from school and he wanted to spend time with his brother but was always afraid that he was bugging him. "Seto…" Kisara said softly.

Seto looked up at her briefly before responding. "What is it?"He asked as he looked back at his paperwork.

"Don't you think it's time to take a break?"

"No." Seto said as he continued on with his paperwork. He had just started it and he wasn't going to stop. His mind was still clouded with her and he needed to fill it with other things. He didn't notice Kisara walking even closer to his desk until she slammed her hands on it causing him to look up. The look on her face wasn't pleasant as she spoke again.

"I like how you think I'm giving you a choice Seto." She glared and leaned in closer before starting again with a whisper. "Get off your little ass and spend time with your brother!" She whispered with a hiss.

Seto stared at her with surprise as she cursed at him. He wanted to argue but found that his body was following her orders before he could even give his own. "Fine." He said as he stood up. The boy looked at his brother wordlessly. He offered his hand out to his brother and wrapped his fingers around his hand. This action brought back memories to Seto as he held Mokuba's hand. "Let's go Mokie…"he said with a small smile.

Mokuba gave his brother a look of surprise before a wide grin spread across his face. It'd been years since Seto called him that. The little boy looked over at Kisara with a smile and mouthed a thank you before leading him out of the room and towards his own room.

"What is it that you wanted to do here?"Seto asked as he looked around.

Mokuba turned on his television and dragged out a couple game controllers and snickered. "It's been a while since we played a game together."

Seto took a controller and sat down on his brother's bed before Mokuba cleared his throat and pointed at the floor then pat the spot next to him. Seto moved from the bed to the floor and sat cross-legged when his brother spoke up.

"To make this more interesting, if you lose, you have to do anything I tell you for a week!"

Seto smirked at his brother. "You're on!"


	6. His Feelings and a date

**Chapter 6: His feelings and a date**

Seto sat there in shock as his brother beat him at his own video game. His thumbs were frozen above the controls as he stared at the screen with his mouth hanging open. The boy looked at his brother after composing himself. His brother had stood up and was doing a little victory dance. Mokuba gave him an evil look as if there were something up his sleeve.

"First things first, I wanna know something and you had better tell me the truth."Mokuba said as he sat back down in front of his brother.

Seto sat back against the bed and crossed his arms. What was it that his brother wanted to know? It couldn't have been why Kisara was living with them because he already knew. Well, kind of. He didn't get into all the details but then again, Mokuba didn't need to know.

"I've wanted to know this for a long time now." Mokuba started.

Seto raised a brow before responding. "Okay…"

"This question has been on my mind since the orphanage. I want to know…How you feel about Kisara."

Seto was taken by surprise yet again. He had just managed to get his mind off of that. As if it were a nervous habit, Seto ran his fingers through his hair once more. He still hadn't figured it out when Mokuba and Kisara walked in. Seto couldn't understand the foreign feelings that invaded his heart. "The thing is Mokuba, I don't know."

It was Mokuba's turn to be surprised. He hadn't seen his brother so confused in his life but then it gave him an idea. "How would you feel if she were with a guy other than you?"

Seto felt a surge of anger rising up within him and grit his teeth. That boy was definitely his brother alright. He was damn smart. "There will BE no other guy!" he said as he ground his fist into the carpeted floor.

Mokuba smirked finding out all he needed to know and his brother couldn't figure out what it was for the life of him. He'd just make Seto admit it. "Seto, your answer is right there! Do you need glasses to see it or what?"

Seto widened his eyes at his brother. Was Mokuba calling him stupid? "What are you trying to say Mokuba?"

"I'm saying, you're in love with Kisara! Admit it Seto!"

Seto froze at his words and thought on it. "Mokuba, I don't think it's as simple as you think it is."

"Say hello to the other guy for me~"

Seto's knuckles grew white as he tightened his fist at his brother's words. Fuck the other guy. There was never gonna be another guy. He took a deep breath before looking his brother in the eye. "If I admit it, it had better not leave this room Mokuba."

"Promise!" Mokuba smirked as he waited for his brother to admit defeat.

Seto opened his fist and looked into his palm. He had been denying it since he went to rescue her from those damned Human Traffickers. "I may…"

Mokuba crossed his arms and cut his brother off. "May? Seto…" The boy sighed to himself. His brother wasn't even going to admit it even with his promise.

Seto folded his hands together and sighed along with his brother. It was going to be hard for him to say as he was very prideful and never liked his feelings being tossed in the open. He moved his hands over his mouth and moved them downwards. "Is it that easy to see?"

Mokuba grinned knowing that he had Seto right where he wanted him. He knew his brother better than anyone else. He didn't even mind that Kisara was the one he liked. Whoever made his brother happy was okay with him and he knew Kisara so it was a plus. "Yup! Well, for me it is anyway so, just say it. It's not like it's going to get out to anyone. My lips are sealed."

Seto breathed in and out before he made his mind up to respond. "I…love…" Why was this so difficult for him?! He was Seto Kaiba! Nothing was difficult for him. Seto's face flared up as he continued. "I love Kisara."

"There."Mokuba started. "That wasn't so hard was it?" The boy jumped to his feet and ran through the door.

"Mokuba!" Seto stumbled to his feet and chased after his brother who stopped in front of Kisara's room. "You promised Mokuba." Seto said with a dull look.

"Who said I was telling?" The boy laughed. "Kisara!" the boy said as he knocked on the door. When it opened, Kisara poked her head out. "Seto said he'd take me to see a movie tomorrow. Would you like to come?"

"I couldn't possibly-"

Mokuba interrupted her. "Pleaaaase?"

Kisara sighed as he made a face that she couldn't refuse. "Fine. Okay Mokuba I'll go." She finished with a smile then looked towards Seto before bidding them goodnight.

Seto stared at his brother in disbelief as the boy just walked back to his room like nothing happened. He thought back on what Mokuba said to Kisara. A movie? The theater was a dark place and sitting next to her would definitely tempt him to try something like holding her hand. Since he was taking her and Mokuba, he'd just make him sit in between them.

The next day after school, Kisara made a shout as if she made a discovery. "Seto! Come here!" She squealed as he made his way over to her. "Look! There's a dance coming up this weekend…!"

Seto sighed and looked her in the eye. "Why are you so excited about a dance…?"

"I've never been to a dance before…" She said in a low voice like a child who had just been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

Seto felt his heart drop for a second as she gave him a sad look. He put a hand on her shoulder and sighed again. "If it'll make you happy, then I can take you." He breathed in and out of his nose before looking down at her.

Lira turned the corner and smirked as she made her way towards Kaiba and Kisara. She put her hand on Kisara's shoulder and cleared her throat. "Kaiba taking you to the dance?" Though, she really wasn't asking. It was as if Lira already knew Seto was taking her.

Seto crossed his arms and grunted in response as if he were already annoyed. He then sighed before speaking. "Kisara, we need to go pick up Mokuba and get to the movie…"

Lira smirked as she recalled what Yugi and Joey were talking about in the classroom. She wanted in on the fun but she couldn't at the present so she'd have some fun of her own. The girl mentally rubbed her hands together and laughed maniacally as she came up with an idea. "Kisara, let's go shopping the night before the dance. Kaiba-boy, you should come too." She finished in a mock Pegasus voice.

Seto cringed at her tone of voice in _that man's_ voice. Before he could refuse, Kisara squealed excitedly as if it were a good idea. The boy bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything he'd regret later. "Fine." He finally replied.

* * *

Mokuba, Seto and Kisara walked down the rows of people to find a few good seats when they found three open spots and headed over to them. Mokuba rushed for the first seat, forcing Seto and Kisara to sit together. He looked at Seto with a grin before looking forward at the screen. Any minute now and his plan would be put into action. The lights shut off and the film started rolling. Mokuba stealthily snuck past them and went to the row behind them. Kneeling down and looking through the cracks of the seat, he could see his brother's hands twitching on the armrests as if he were resisting an urge. Soon his brother's twitches turned to a tapping of the fingers. Mokuba soon turned to Kisara who stole an occasional look at Seto before quickly turning her head back to the screen. The boy smirked. He'd known her feelings for his brother before she even knew they were there.

Kisara twiddled her thumbs in her seat nervously as she sat next to Seto. What was there to be nervous about? It wasn't like they were alone together. Mokuba was with them. The girl sighed. Though, even if he was here with them, she still felt nervous in a dark theater sitting next to him. The temptations to place her arm next to his matched no other temptation she'd ever had in her life.

Mokuba huffed silently as he couldn't find a way to get them to hold hands. Annoyed with both of their stubbornness, he jumped into his seat before standing up. When his brother asked where he was going, Mokuba simply told him he was going to the bathroom. _If this doesn't work I am going to punch a wall. _Mokuba thought to himself.

Seto gripped his armrest as he hoped Mokuba would make it fast. There was only so much resisting he could handle. He moved the arm next to Kisara off the armrest and ran a hand through his hair. The boy then went to rest his arm on the armrest and as he put his hand down, he felt a petite hand under his. His face grew hot and he became glad that it was dark in the theater. Seto's fingers twitched before he took hold of her hand. Why did holding her hand make his heart beat so fast? It wasn't like he hadn't held her hand before. He'd held her hand plenty of times so, why was this time so different? Was it because he was more aware of her now?

Kisara blushed as red as she could get and looked away to notice that Mokuba hadn't been back from the restroom yet. The girl decided to wait a few more minutes before saying something. Building up her courage, she adjusted her arm on the armrest and interlaced her fingers with Seto's.

Soon the movie ended and looked to the side at Mokuba's seat to see that it was still empty. "Seto! Mokuba still hasn't come back yet. I'm worried…"

Seto's eyes widened and without realizing it, he gripped Kisara's hand tighter and stood up pulling Kisara up with him causing her to stumble a bit. He led her out of the theater to search for his little brother. The boy ran through the streets of Domino city with Kisara in tow.

Kisara looked from side to side to try and spot him. She finally noticed him through the glass door of a game shop. "SETO! Over there!" She exclaimed with a shout.

Seto looked at the game shop Kisara pointed out and noticed his brother inside. He ran inside the game shop and gave a small glare. He felt Kisara let go of his hand and watched as the girl fell to her knees and take Mokuba into a tight hug.

"Don't you dare do that again…!"Kisara said in a shaky voice.

Mokuba felt bad for worrying Kisara and his brother but at least he got to see the two holding hands. "You two held hands." He commented.

Kisara turned a bright red and pulled away from the boy. "Yes…"

Seto's mouth gaped open as something dawned on him. His brother had this planned on purpose! The boy walked over to his brother and grabbed him by the wrist annoyed that Mokuba found a loophole. "Let's go…" he said before dragging him out.

Kisara watched with a small smile as Mokuba waved goodbye to Yugi and his friends. She then followed after them after saying her goodbyes. The girl followed them up the street and watched as the two in front of her talk animatedly. She laughed quietly to herself and waited till they finished to catch up. They walked towards the theater where the limo was waiting for them. Soon, they slid into the limo. Kisara and Seto sat together while Mokuba sat across from them. Seto had his arms crossed and he was glaring at his brother who was grinning as if her were victorious.

Upon arrival at the Kaiba estate, Seto made Mokuba go inside and stayed seated in the limo. As Kisara made a move to leave the vehicle, Seto grabbed her hand and asked her to stay. "You don't have to sit so far you know…" His face became flushed as she scooted closer and closer. "Look, Kisara I…" Seto tried to find the right words to say as he became flustered. "What I'm trying to say is that …" The boy ran a hand through his hair and sighed before speaking again. "Oh forget it. I'll just do what I've been itching to do for the past hour and a half…" he grumbled.

"What-"Kisara was cut off as he pinned her to the seat and smashed his lips clumsily onto hers. He put a hand to the side of her face and held the other at her hip. The boy then adjusted himself above her so that one leg rested on the seat and the other towards the floorboard.

Seto pulled back from the kiss bright red in the face and looked away from her. The words he said next seemed to have shocked her because she stared at him with wide eyes. "I love you."He mumbled before he hurriedly sat up and got out of the limo.

Kisara rushed out of the limo and ran into the mansion towards her room in shock. Did he just…kiss her?


	7. Picking the Dress

**Chapter 7: Picking the dress**

Soon, it was the day before the dance and Kisara was walking with Lira to a dress shop in town. Seto would meet them there as he was at the office working. He had been there the past few days because of work. Upon reaching the dress shop, Kisara felt a hand on her shoulder which made her turn to face Seto Kaiba. "Seto!"

Seto looked down at the girl with a soft expression before looking at Lira with a small glare. He had a strange feeling that their little shopping trip was going to exhaust him more than the office work he was stuck doing. Not that he had to get that stuff done at the present. He hadn't wanted to face Kisara after the kiss. Every time he thought about it, he felt his heart beat faster. He didn't want to know what would happen if he saw her in person but, he had no choice today… The boy found his breath caught in his throat.

Lira raised a brow and looked towards Kaiba. She then smirked as she recalled Kisara telling her how he kissed her so unexpectedly in his limo. "Let's go in…" She simply stated. Lira had already picked out her dress and it was in her closet on a hanger. She went over to a rack of dresses and picked out a light blue dress that stopped just above the knees and had a low cut at the top. "Try this on."

Kisara took the dress from her hand and eyed it carefully before going into the dressing room. She only hoped Seto would like it. After zipping it up in the back, Kisara opened the door to see one of the sales women flirting and hanging onto Seto like he was a piece of meat. Kisara's anger flared and she curled her fists into balls. "Seto." She growled.

Seto heard a growl of his name coming from Kisara's direction as he tried to fend off the sales woman. He then turned his attention towards Kisara and turned a bright red. The boy felt a burning sensation coming from the back of his nose and pinched it shut. "NUH UH! Pick a different one." If he saw her in that dress for one more second, there was no telling what he would do. He watched as Kisara went back into the dressing room and Lira handed her another dress. When Kisara came out once more, he was demanding the sales woman bring him a tissue.

"Seto Kaiba's a dirty boy~" Lira teased.

Seto glared at the girl for a brief second as he brought the tissue to his nose. The dress Lira had picked out for her had been a tight fitting low cut dress that stopped just underneath the buttocks. He couldn't stop his imagination from running wild and had pictured what she'd look like without it. "Nothing above the knees." He growled and stalked off to find a more suitable dress. Seto smiled to himself as he held up a dress. It was a light blue ankle length dress with a white ribbon across the top and shoulder less sleeves. The dress was perfect in his eyes and he felt that she would look absolutely stunning in the dress. Seto made his way towards the two girls where he witnessed Kisara in yet another skimpy dress.

"Go back in and change into this." He growled as he shoved the dress into her hands.

Kisara eyed the dress up and down before slowly slipping into the dress. The laces in the back were a bit difficult for her to tie so she opened up the door and turned around asking for one of them to tie it. Seto stepped forward and tightened the lace before tying it nervously with shaking hands. Why was he so nervous? He was just tying ribbon together! Seto noticed her moving her hair from her neck and couldn't stop himself from staring at it. There was something about it that he found so tempting. He sucked in a breath and summoned all his will power to resist temptation and finish tying the ribbon. Seto then slid her hair back over her shoulder to cover most of the skin covering most of her exposed skin at the back. He smiled to himself and took a few steps back before she turned around so they could take a look.

Lira stood closer to Kisara and crouched down as she tugged at the hem. She puffed out her cheeks and expelled a long breath before saying anything. "Needs less cloth." She commented. Lira did have to admit one thing though, Kisara could work the dress. It was just too long for her preference. The girl laughed to herself as she recalled how he was getting so flustered tying the ribbon and seeing Kisara's bare neck.

"It's perfect the way it is." He grumbled before taking a good look at Kisara. The sight before him was enough to make his face flush and his heart beat out of control. He covered his face to hide his flushed cheeks. He watched as she made circles trying to see how it looked on her. She'd turned to him and beamed at him before asking him a question.

"Seto! How does it look? Do I look pretty?" She spun around once and giggled happily while Lira kept observing the dress as if she were contemplating altering it.

Seto moved his hand from his face and cleared his throat before speaking. "You look," He started with a squeak and cleared his throat again before finishing. "You look perfect." Seto looked away his cheeks tinted pink. He heard her quiet down and felt two pairs of eyes looking at him. Soon he turned to look Kisara in the eye who was staring at him in surprise. He almost missed the smirk on Lira's face and huffed. Kisara rushed towards him beaming with delight and hugged him tightly.

"Seto!"She exclaimed before she pulled back and looked at him.

Seto froze when she hugged him out of the blue and held her at the shoulders before he was able to think again. "Do you want it?" He questioned.

Kisara looked up at him with gleaming eyes as she responded. "Yes I do!" She said as she went to look for the price. When she found the tag, her heart dropped. It was way out of her price range. She sighed and started to head back to the dressing room.

"When you're done, give me that dress." He demanded.

Kisara shook her head violently and turned to face him once more. "I couldn't let you do that! It's so expensive."

Seto stopped her and looked at the price tag. "This is chump change. Now go pick out shoes." He ordered.

Lira raised a brow at the two's interactions with each other. This day was turning to be an amusing day and she was glad that she planned for this trip to the dress shop. She walked towards the shoes and grabbed at a pair of white stilettos before showing them to Kisara.

"Do you want her to break her neck?!"Seto exclaimed before snatching the shoes away and putting them back on the shelf.

Kisara held out the dress to Seto before her sights set on a beautiful pair of 3 inch white heels with a bow at the top. She touched the shoes with the tips of her fingers before picking them up and observing them. The girl was entranced by the shoes and jumped when Seto snuck up behind her.

"You want those? Look for your size and try them on." He said before looking to Lira whom was admiring the stilettos she'd picked out. A box was reluctantly shoved towards him. "Let's pay for these and go."

Kisara called over to Lira before pulling her over to the checkout stand. Unbeknownst to Kisara, Lira had a glint in her eye as she stared in the direction of the shoes she knew that she'd never wear. The girl reluctantly watched as Seto paid for Kisara's dress and shoes.

"Let's go home."

Kisara nodded and looked to Lira who was finally looking at her. "Come with us?"

Lira shook her head; she had to go home and make plans for a certain something that she was going to do. "Nah, you two go on ahead. Oh and Kisara, make sure you stop by my place tomorrow so I can borrow you some jewelry."

Kisara nodded excitedly before Seto dragged her out of the store. There was a tension she felt that wasn't there before they left the store. Her mind became full of wonder as she continued to think about it. "Slow down Seto!" She cried as she began to stumble.

Seto stopped by his limo and let go of her hand. Looking at the hand that held Kisara's, he sighed. What was wrong with him? He'd never felt so out of control in his life; not for a long while anyway. The boy opened the door and waited for Kisara to slip inside. Lowering his head, his hair shielded his eyes from view as he slid in right beside her and crossed his legs; ankle over the knee and hands folded in his lap. As he looked to the side, he noticed Kisara's hand resting on the seat and looked away as if he hadn't seen it.

* * *

It was finally the night of the dance and Kisara was getting ready for it. Seto had sent his secretary with Kisara to get her hair and makeup done. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair as he remembered how she acted when he handed her money to get those things done. She'd laid it down on the table and peered over the table at the bill. The girl hadn't known what to do with it and so, he sent one of his employees along for the ride.

Kisara cringed as the hairstylist pulled at her hair and combed through it. The poor stylist had a hard time trying to figure out what to do with Kisara's hair and was beginning to become frustrated; at her wit's end almost pulling Kisara's hair out of her head. Finally, as if the stylist came up with a bright idea, she massaged the girl's scalp and combed through her hair before dividing her hair evenly. As Kisara tried to look in the mirror to see what she was doing, another woman came over with makeup and stood in front of her blocking her view. She sighed and did as she was told.

Finally, the time had come for Kisara to head over to Lira's place. Kisara outstretched her arms upon exiting the beauty salon and reached up as if she were going to scratch her face; she then remembered the makeup on her face and lowered her arm. Lira would have killed her for letting a good makeover go to waste; more so the makeup than the makeover. Looking at the complex, one would believe many people lived there; that was not the case. Lira's parents bought the entire complex for her as a present because she wanted to live on her own. Kisara remembered asking her the one night she spent there, what were in the other apartments. Well, the answer was quite simple actually. In those apartments contained everything Lira ever owned and then some. Sighing to herself she walked over to the one she knew Lira actually used for living in. Kisara gently smiled as she looked over to one of the guards and waved before she knocked on the door.

"Password." Lira's voice sounded.

Stunned, Kisara tried to think of what it might be before yelled out in frustration. "You didn't give me a password!"

A sigh could be heard from behind the door. "Close enough." Lira opened the door and set her hands at her hips. Tapping her foot, Lira eyed her head to toe; front to back. Lira noted how Kisara's makeup was done using a gradient of blue; how her hair was tied into a simple up do. These simple things, including the dress, were the variables to consider when trying to pick out jewelry. The dress and makeup could not be outdone by the jewelry; it would result in a failed look.

* * *

Kisara stood inside the rented dance hall waiting for Seto to show up. Fiddling with her fingers, the girl became nervous with every passing moment. What if he didn't like the way she looked? What if he didn't want to be around her during the dance? Kisara shut her eyes tightly before taking a deep breath and collecting her thoughts. The music was too loud for her to think and she barely heard the doors slamming open. Looking up, she spotted Seto walking into the dance hall looking around for her. Scared, the girl hid behind someone trying to avoid his attention. She couldn't help but feel her doubts rising through the roof. _You're such a wimp! Did you see what he was wearing? He's a fucking hunk. What I wouldn't give to- "_Alright! I get it!" Great, now she was talking to herself. That was one more thing to chalk up on the board of crazy things she's done. Kisara sighed to herself as she moved away from the person she was hiding behind and walked in Seto's direction.

Seto scanned the crowds of students for Kisara. She'd told him she'd be waiting for him here! So, where was she? Looking down at his clothes, he smoothed out the wrinkles in his light blue suit before adjusting his dark blue tie. He was starting to feel insecure with his selection of clothes or rather, was it something else he was feeling insecure about? Seto nervously ran a hand through his hair and expelled a deep breath. What the hell was he getting so nervous about? He continued to look for her in the mass of students only to find her friend Lira discussing something with a teacher. She seemed to have noticed him because she dropped the conversation as soon as she turned her head and smirked. She pointed somewhere causing Seto to look where she was pointing. His eyes widened slightly as the girl he'd been looking for shyly walked over to him. His palms became sweaty and his throat dry. Frozen in place, his only option was to wait for her to reach him.

"So Kaiba, how does she look?" Lira questioned with a smirk. He looked so funny with his mouth gaping wide open at the beauty in front of him. Suddenly, he spoke.

"Angelic…" He swallowed hard as he suddenly became glad he took a chance of coming to this dance.


	8. The Dance

**Chapter 8: The dance**

Kisara blushed wildly as she drew nearer to Seto. He was just staring at her, never looking away with his mouth wide open. It made her think that there was something wrong and that made her nervous. Upon reaching him, Kisara quickly turned around to leave only to be stopped by Seto grabbing her wrist. The girl looked to Lira to help who in turn, shrugged and turned to talk to another teacher. Turning back around, she looked into Seto's eyes before looking away once more.

"Look at me." He demanded once he regained composure. Using his other hand, Seto grabbed her chin and turned it to face him. The blue eye shadow, with the help of the mystic blue eyeliner and the sparkling mascara, brought out the deep blue color of her eyes; the eyes that stared deep into his sapphire orbs. Swallowing hard, Seto moved his hand from her wrist to her hand and grasped it tightly. He led her away from the masses of people and sat down at a table while urging her to sit next to him. For a little while, she obliged him before she became tired of sitting around watching everyone dance.

"Seto dance with me!" Kisara begged as she stood and pulled his arm for him to get up. She pouted when he declined with a simple answer.

"I don't dance." He said before folding his hands and looking at the table. "Go dance if you want to…" Though, he really didn't want her to. He heard someone approach him from behind which caused him to turn his head and see who it was. "Well if it isn't one of the geek squad." He sighed.

Tea stuck her tongue out at him before looking to Kisara. "Come on Kisara! Let's dance!" She said rushing over to the girl and taking her hand. "Let's go." She said before dragging her away.

Kisara smirked as she was dragged away by Tea. It was highly likely that she was going to try and teach her how to dance. _I'll just have to play along then now won't I? _ "Alright!" she said with a small smile; a smirk hid underneath. As suspected, Tea tried to instruct her how to dance. "So…Like this?"

"Yeah, like that! You're getting the hang of this! You're a natural!"

_Time to turn it up a notch._ Kisara smirked outwardly before she stopped playing dumb and moved to the flow of the music. The girl twisted, turned and stepped to the beat without a care in the world. Smiling, she turned to face Tea who was giving her a look of shock. Kisara waved before turning around to walk off. "Thanks for the lesson dear." She said and headed back towards Seto who seemed a little frustrated as he talked to Lira.

Lira smirked as she snuck up behind Kaiba and flicked him in the head causing him to turn around once more. She held up two condoms in her hands with a smirk as the boy turned red in the face. Teasing Kaiba had become her favorite pastime in the month she'd been around him; mostly because it was so amusing to see how he would react next. The boy had a comment and a look for everything.

"What the hell are those for?!" He demanded to know.

"Well… This one is a Trojan XXL, which I got just in case you are as big as your ego. This one, well let's just say I brought this one along in case you're compensating for something." As she finished she tucked them into his suit pocket. "Don't be silly just wrap your willy." She said donning a serious look on her face as she pat the pocket delicately.

Seto turned an even deeper red before reaching to take them out. Lira wagged a finger at him and shook her head. Gritting his teeth he glared at the girl and clenched his fists. "What in the hell are you thinking?!" He growled.

"Well, this is a dance and you are a boy…" She paused for effect. "You're bound to have those urges. Oooooh the essence of youth~" She threw an arm to her forehead dramatically before saying something else. "Seriously, use it or I'll maim you. I find out you did it without one and knock her up you're in for the beating of a lifetime. Use one and it breaks, I'll break your face." Lira waved to Kisara who was heading over to them. There was a certain look on her face that Lira had never seen on her before.

Kisara waved back at Lira with a cocky smirk as she came closer to them. She liked showing people up when they assumed things about her. A side of her felt bad for making Tea look bad but, the other side kept sucking in the glory without a care in the world. Upon reaching Lira and Seto, Kisara shot a desperate look towards Seto. "Come on Seto…Dance with me. Please…" She begged and took Seto's hands in hers.

"I told you, I don't dance…" His voice faltered a little.

Lira raised a brow in his direction before patting his pocket once more. "It couldn't hurt to dance with her. You never know, some other guy may ask her to dance." She leaned close to his ear and whispered something else. "She may get tired of asking and waiting. Maybe she'll accept their offer to dance."

Seto growled with anger towards the words she spoke. His nails bit into the palms of his hands as he balled his hands into fists tightly. "That won't happen." He said with a snarl apparent in his voice.

"Well don't you look snazzy Kisara." A voice with a Brooklyn accent came from behind her.

Kisara jumped a little and turned around to see none other than Joey Wheeler. Waving at the boy, she gave a soft smile. "Thank you Joey…" She had been hoping to hear Seto say something along those lines. Her heart dropped a little.

"Why don't we leave this schlubb alone to sit and wallow in his sea of killjoy?" Joey offered out his hand as he asked her to dance.

Kisara looked over to Seto who was glaring in her direction then back a Joey, who was giving her a goofy grin. She nodded and took his hand before taking a sad look in Seto's direction. "Alright…"

Slow music began to play and Joey set a hand at her hip before raising their conjoined hands at shoulder length. His footwork wasn't fancy but, at least he knew how to slow dance which was something Kisara never learned. "I couldn't just let you stand around in that pretty dress of yours. It'd be good looks going to waste." He gave her a soft smile. "I don't know 'bout moneybags over there but I know that if I was your date to the dance, I wouldn't be letting some other guy dance with ya." He paused. "He better hurry up before I try to sweep ya off your feet myself." The boy gave Kisara another goofy grin. There was a tap on his shoulder making Joey turn his head to see Yugi; namely the Pharaoh. It was likely that he had something to talk with Kisara about.

"May I cut in…?" Came the Pharaoh's deep voice.

Joey stepped aside and placed her hand in his. "She's all yours, to dance with I mean."

The Pharaoh nodded to the boy with a small smile and watched as he left. Turning his head back to Kisara, he hesitantly placed a hand at her hip as if he was unsure that that was where it went. He lifted the both of their hands before talking to her. "I hope you didn't mind me cutting in…" The Pharaoh felt that somehow she was connected to his past or at least THE past anyway.

"I don't mind at all… Yugi, was it?" She questioned.

The Pharaoh laughed a little before shaking his head. "May I tell you something Kisara…?"

Kisara looked at the boy curiously. Was she wrong? She could have sworn that he was Yugi. "Am I wrong?"

"Not quite but you aren't fully correct either…" The Pharaoh hesitated to tell her for fear that he may be wrong. "You may find it strange, you may even find it unbelievable but, I am the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh that ruled over Egypt five-thousand years ago…"

Normally, Kisara would have shrugged and wrote him off as crazy but sometime after she'd been rescued, she'd been having the same dream over and over again about ancient Egypt. "I see…" a shock flew through her head causing a wave of pain. _My Pharaoh!_ Kisara could see herself bowing before an ancient king next to a man she recognized as priest Seto. Suddenly she was thrown back into reality feeling a little startled.

"Are you alright…?" He asked with concern.

Kisara gave a soft smile. "I am alright… This happens quite often."

Seto's knuckles grew white as he watched Yugi dance with Kisara. She was his! He thought to himself as he grit his teeth. Jealousy ripped through him like searing pain and he couldn't stop it from growing as he saw Kisara walk off with him somewhere after the song was over. Quickly, he stood up to follow after them only to be stopped by Lira.

"You have no right to follow her Kaiba. Your jealousy will only confuse her. Don't go to her if you don't have any intentions of giving her your love Kaiba."Lira paused. "Do you know how confused she's been for the past few days? Your kiss confused her. It made her think you actually liked her then you locked yourself away in the office under the pretense that you were working." She glared at him before turning her back to him. "You have no idea what you are dealing with if you break her heart Seto Kaiba…"

The Pharaoh sat on a step outside next to Kisara who stared at the ground. She seemed to have something on her mind and he knew that feeling all too well. Whatever she wanted to say, she had his full attention. "What is it you wanted to tell me…?"

Kisara looked at the Pharaoh with a sad smile. She had to talk about it with someone and she had to talk about it with someone she trusted. Well, she trusted Lira but, she'd already told her half the story and didn't want to worry with the rest of it. The Pharaoh trusted her with his story; she felt that he was the one to trust with hers. "Pharaoh, I feel you are a trustworthy person…" She started. "Please don't think me weird for telling you this out of the blue…"

The Pharaoh smiled at the girl before responding. "It is fine. I told you something out of the blue so I would not be the one to look at you weird Kisara."

Nodding, Kisara started to talk. "You see, I was an orphan from birth. I was always alone and I was teased because of the color of my skin and hair. That is, until Seto and Mokuba showed up. I met them on the playground the day they arrived. Mokuba was on the swing set all day until Seto came and found him. I had been hiding in one of the structures there before he came. I felt compelled to show myself as they were about to leave and we'd been friends until he was adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba." She paused to gauge his reaction to her story.

The Pharaoh looked on at her with concern. It seemed as if it took all her strength to tell him this. _Pharaoh… _Yugi stated within his mind to the Pharaoh. _I know, Yugi._ He continued to lend his ear knowing that she had more to say.

"The year I turned fourteen, I was adopted! I was finally, after fourteen years, going to have people to call mother and father; my family!" Tears formed in her eyes as she continued. "That was all taken away the very same day I heard the news… I had been taken from the orphanage by human traffickers never to be seen again for three years."

_Yugi, do you know what a human trafficker is…? _The Pharaoh asked Yugi. _They're practically people who kidnap innocents to sell on the black market. They're usually sold for sex._ Yugi explained to the Pharaoh. The man's eyes widened upon explanation, _she was just a little girl! _The Pharaoh grit his teeth as she continued on.

"I was sold for one year before I was returned; they bribed them to take me back. Now you may be wondering how I'm here if I'd been returned. That would be a good question… After being there three years more, I found my way out of their hideout and ran for days before they realized I was missing. I was tired and the nearest town could take days to reach. Hungry and thirsty I passed out on the side of the road. I did not want to go back to that place as I was becoming someone that I was not every moment spent there." She looked at her shaking hands, tears flowing down her cheeks.

The Pharaoh reached forward and brushed away her tears softly with the back of his hand. What warranted this sudden trust in him? Whatever it was, it didn't matter much anymore. What was important was that Kisara trusted him with this information.

"The moment I woke up, I was in a city I never knew before… It was foreign and it was very scary. I met Lira that day… She gave me a place to stay for the night and helped me find a more permanent residence. We became friends; the best of friends actually." She smiled at the memory. "She was my third friend ever made and I couldn't have been happier. I had to change my name so I could be untraceable; she helped me with that too… I registered at the school in Domino after taking the entrance exam. I could not have done that without Lira's help as I was illiterate. I was taught how to read and write." Kisara flipped through imaginary pages as if she were leafing through a book before she continued to talk. "That was last year."

Seto pounded a fist on the table as he looked in the direction Kisara and Yugi went. She was his! He stood up and stormed over in their direction. Hearing their voices, he followed and hid by the wall once he realized he was close.

"I saw their car from the classroom window and so I wouldn't worry Lira, I went home by myself. Seto waited by my classroom, his was next to mine, and tried to figure out who I was. I, at the time, found him familiar but could not recognize him. I'm not quite sure how he figured it out but, I'm really glad he did." She grinned. "Afterwards I left the school and looked at the license plate as I passed by. I'd known that plate number so I began to run. Ducking into an alleyway was my biggest mistake as they took me from both sides." She balled her hands into fists tightly as she recalled the memory. "They knocked me out and took me back to that dreadful place. For weeks and weeks, I don't remember how many, they drugged me until the day Seto found me… They gave me an extra dose because I told them they couldn't make me do anything and I overdosed. Had Seto and Lira not arrived when they did, I would not be here today."

"You love Kaiba don't you…?"

"How did you get that from what I just said?" Kisara asked shocked.

The Pharaoh smiled at the girl softly. "I can tell by the way you look when you speak his name Kisara." He began. Turning his eyes in Seto's direction, he spoke again. "Instead of eavesdropping Kaiba, why don't you join the conversation…?"

Shocked, Seto took a few steps out and revealed himself causing Kisara to look at him in shock. He looked at her beat red face before looking to the side at Yugi. He narrowed his eyes at the boy and snarled. "Give us some privacy will you?" he growled out.

The Pharaoh gave a plain look to Kaiba before standing himself up and walking his direction. Before passing him, he stopped before whispering something in his ear. "This girl has been hurt plenty Kaiba. Put her heart through more turmoil and you'll be dealing with a lot more than you bargained for." He finished then walked off.

Seto glared at the ground. What was it with everyone and threatening him today? A grumble sounded deep in his throat before he turned his attention to Kisara. She was looking at him; her face still beat red, frozen in her spot. Walking over to her, he took a few breaths and held out his hand. "Take my hand…" he looked away. "Or don't. I won't force you." His eyes widened when he felt soft fingertips touched his palm.

Lira stood against a wall, arms crossed as she watched the dance progress. Sighing to herself, she wondered when Kisara was coming back inside. Noticing someone stop next to her, she turned her attention to them. "Ye- Bakura…Did you need something?" She sensed something off with the boy.

"Let's dance." The boy smirked sadistically.

"I'd rather not…"

The boy took her hand and started to drag her to the dance floor when someone separated them. Lira looked up at her savior to see none other than Marik. Smiling at her, he gently took her hand before asking her to join him for a dance. "No…" She looked over to Bakura who in turn gave a twisted grin. "On second thought, yes I would love to." Anything that would get her away from Bakura was good for her.

Upon leading her to the dance floor, Marik awkwardly positioned his arms in their places as if he were unsure where to put his hands causing Lira to let out a small laugh. He was thankful the room was slightly dark or else she would see the blush that crept onto his face. Looking down at her dress, he realized the color it was. "Nice shade of purple Lira." He whispered into her ear as he leaned in a little closer.

Lira stared at him incredulously as she wondered what he was talking about. Shade of purple…? She was about to inquire until it finally hit her, he was talking about her dress! The girl turned a bright shade of pink before she stammered. "I-it's my favorite color…"

Marik smiled softly at the girl as they danced. It was a nice change of pace for him. The boy held her a little closer as she looked away from pure embarrassment. He barely tuned out the song that was playing in the background; it was Aerosmith's Angel that played and he couldn't think of any other song that fit that moment better. Without even realizing, a feeling deep in his heart had taken strong roots there.

Lira couldn't bring herself to look at him without turning red all over again. It was the first time she'd ever been aware of a boy in her life. The feeling was enough to drive her up the wall. Slowly, she turned her face to meet his gaze and found that she couldn't look away as their eyes locked. She swallowed hard and her throat dried as she cursed what he was making her do. No, he wasn't making her do anything… She hated how her emotions jumbled and how her body reacted just by the simple act of looking at him. As soon as the song ended, Lira backed up and hurried to find Kisara leaving Marik looking confused as she left. She needed someone to distract her from what just happened.


	9. Uh Oh

When Kisara took Seto's hand, she couldn't figure out what to do next as he led her back towards the dance hall. As they entered the hall once more, a song was just starting to play. About to speak, Seto cut her off.

"Dance with me…?"He didn't know why it took so much jealousy to act on his emotions and it irritated him. Seto looked to her out of the corner of his eye and gave an embarrassed smile as she nodded happily. He positioned his arms in their places and guided her with his footsteps. Seto smiled as he heard the start of the lyrics. If she only knew how much these lyrics fit, if only... _With arms wide open…_ He looked down into her eyes and pulled her even closer. "Kisara, If I've confused you this week, I'm sorry…"Seto started before he choked on his words. "I…love you Kisara."He leaned his head towards hers and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

Kisara's face flushed as she moved her arms from his and wrapped them around his neck; she kissed him back as tears streamed happily down her face. Pulling back, she looked him in the eye before she gave her reply. "I love you too Seto."

Seto then picked her up from the ground as the song ended and carried her bridal style. He started to walk towards the exit only to be stopped by Lira who was running towards them with a flushed face.

"Kisara! I have been looking all over for you and-"Lira stopped herself midsentence as she took in the scene before her. The girl smirked and shook her head. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do~!" She laughed before turning around and stalking off.

Seto blushed lightly before continuing onward towards the exit and pushed the door open with his back. He looked forward to see the limo had been waiting for them patiently outside. After walking down the steps, he set her down onto her feet before opening the door for her; something he wouldn't normally do for just anyone. Seto slid inside of the limo and sat beside her before he took hold of her hand. He held her hand all the way home as he concentrated on resisting the urge to just kiss her hard on the lips until he tired of it. After they arrived, Seto led her out of the limo and into the estate loosening up his tie as he headed up the stairs. Without realizing it, he led her in the direction ofthen stopped as it finally dawned on him where he led her. He put his hands up in defense. "T-this is not –"He was cut off by her lips pressing against his.

"Don't talk."She started. Kisara pulled a shocked Seto in for another kiss and leaned into him as she pushed him towards his bed where they would spend the rest of the night never to be heard from again til the next morning.

About a month had passed since that night and Kisara was heading towards America to visit her stepbrother Pegasus. She had been worried that he had not been getting any work done because they had been spending so much time together since they started dating. Therefore, she asked Lira to come along and since she had become friends with Marik, she invited him too.

Lira had dragged her to every store imaginable to find her a bikini that would fit her. Finally, they came across a baby blue halter-top bikini with a bow at the middle and a matching bottom to go with it. "Now take a picture for the boyfriend and send it!"I want to see his thought evilly to herself. Lira smirked as she thought of all the reactions that he could possibly have. He was so unpredictable that it was funny. Lira watched as Kisara fumbled with her new phone. Seto had spent two hours trying to show her how to work the small piece of technology.

The phone rang not even a minute after the picture was sent. Kisara fumbled to answer the phone and smiled when she heard his voice on the other end. "Seto! Did you like it?"

"You're not wearing that in public are you?"It wasn't a question. He was telling her that she was not going to wear it in public. There was a strain in his voice as if he were trying to keep from saying anything more.

"So you don't like it?"Kisara asked deseperately looking for his approval.

Lira snatched the phone and started to speak. "I think it's sexy, don't you?"She smirked and listened for his reaction.

"It's underwear disguised as a bathing suit."He growled out. Seto couldn't care less about any other girl out there wearing a bikini but HIS girl, oh no, his girl wasn't going to be prancing around half naked for other guys to look at.

"Aw… don't be like that-"Lira pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the screen to see that he'd hung up. She smirked. "He said it looked great."Lira said, causing Kisara to beam with delight.

The next morning had started as pleasant with Kisara waking up, stretching, taking in the air and the sudden urge to puke. Kisara stopped midstretch to fully process what was going on before she scrambled off the bed and darted towards the restroom.

Just outside her room, arguing, well more like Pegasus screeching at the sight of the bathing suit Lira bought Kisara the day before. "My SISTER is not wearing that to a beach, pool, or anywhere that involves others!"He was about to continue only to be interrupted by Kisara opening the door in her nightgown.

"I think I'm sick."

Kisara could have sworn they teleported to the hospital because they were there faster than she could say, Blue Eye White Dragon. Not only did their arrival time take less than normal, her wait time was incredibly fast! Kisara looked around the doctor's office with wide eyes as she waited for him to return. There must have been something incredibly wrong with her because he was taking a while to come back with whatever results he had. Finally the doctor came in holding a clipboard.

"There's nothing wrong with you Miss Kisara."The doctor started. "You can take what I'm about to tell you either, really well or, really bad. It all depends on you Miss."

"What is it…?"

Lira was listening on the other side of the door as she held her breath to keep quietly when something she heard made her kick the door in. "WHAT?!"


	10. Seto's Demand

**Author's note:**** Okay! Now I know that I posted this chapter up before but the night I posted it up, I'd gone to bed and my sleep went a little like this:**

**Seto: That's supposed to be me?! You better fix that you moron!**

**Me: Tomorrow...**

**Next day-  
**

**Me: *Deletes chapter*Happy now?**

**Seto: Now fix it.**

**So now, here's your new and improved chapter 10~!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own YuGiOh! or any of it's characters. I don't even own Lira!**

* * *

"What do you mean she's pregnant?!"Lira seethed before taking out her phone and dialing Kaiba. There was no answer thus, sending her straight to voicemail. "Seto Kaiba!" She yelled into the phone. Lira was going to continue but, Seto interrupted her.

"This is a Hospital keep it down. Now what do you want?" Seto asked a little annoyed.

Lira turned around with a glare and hung up the phone. "Ah… So nice of you to visit. Did Pegasus call you?"The girl smirked angrily. _Now, I don't have to send him to a hospital. He's already here. _Lira took him by the collar of his trenchcoat and slammed him against a wall. "Did I not tell you back at the dance that I'd break your face if it ever came to this?"She growled.

Seto raised a brow at her question before replying. "What the hell are you ta-"He was cut off by Lira, who punched him hard in the face. Seto stared at the girl with distaste and grabbed the girl's wrist. "Don't touch me."He yanked her hand off the collar of his trenchcoat. Seto didn't realize she had been rearing another punch towards his face until it stopped short a couple centimeters.

"Kisara!"Lira loosened her fist and yanked her wrist out of his hand. "Lucky bastard…"She'd muttered to herself.

Kisara dropped her friend's wrist and looked to Seto. "We should talk…"She looked to Lira and gave a small smile. "Head back to the estate with Marik… I'll see you there."

Seto ran a hand through his hair and grabbed Kisara's hand; he dragged her along behind him towards the exit of the hospital. "You ok?"It was his way of asking her if it was anything serious. Seto looked to the side at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Seto I'm pregnant."Kisara felt him stop in his tracks and squeeze her hand tighter. He let go and turned to look at her with an unreadable expression.

He expelled a long breath and dragged his fingers and thumb towards each other along his jawline then, moved a hand over his face, dragging it in a downward motion. Seto then looked Kisara in the eye and breathed in once more. The silence continued until Kisara broke it.

"Do you regret-"Seto cut her off.

"I never regret a decision I make Kisara."Seto tightened his lips into a thin line and inhaled through his nose before exhaling slowly out of his mouth. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him before pressing his forehead to hers. "Marry me." He demanded. Seto's knuckles grew white as he held onto her shoulders.

Kisara's eyes widened at the question. She hadn't expected him to propose so suddenly that it caught her offguard. "S-Seto! I don't know…"

"Say yes."He demanded.

Kisara shut her eyes tightly and gripped his trenchcoat tightly as she tried to decide. One would think that it was an easy decision but for her, it was the toughest decision of her life. It wasn't as if she didn't love him…Oh who was she kidding? She was pregnant and the answer was obvious. "I-"Seto cut her off once more.

"If it's a ring you need, then I'll buy one!"He grit his teeth in frustration for her lack of answer. Seto pulled back and looked her in the eye, his hands still on her shoulders.

Kisara gave a small laugh in response before moving her hand from his trenchcoat to the side of his face. "Seto, you're funny. I don't need a silly ring." She got onto her tiptoes and gave him a small peck on the lips. Kisara felt him tense at the touch of her lips and pulled back. "I'll marry you Mr. Seto Kaiba."

Seto removed his hands from her shoulders and grabbed her hand before he waltzed outside towards a dark blue Stingray Corvette. He opened the door to the passenger's side and waited for Kisara to seat herself before shutting the door. After seating himself in the driver's seat, he drove off and stared straight at the road.

"Where are we going?" Kisara asked confused.

"To get you a ring."

Lira huffed as she lay on her bed thinking about the events prior. She had every right to be angry! "That damned Kaiba! I warned him what would happen if he got her pregnant!"The girl didn't realize Pegasus was standing in the doorway until he knocked on the door jamb. "How long were you standing there?!"

"Long enough to hear you mentioning something about warning Seto Kaiba about what would happen if he got someone pregnant." He stated as calmly as he could. "Would that someone happen to be Kisara, Lira?"

"What would happen if I said yes…?"

Pegasus sighed to himself, ran a hand through his hair, and scratched the back of his scalp lightly. "I'm not sure quite yet. I guess Kaiba better watch himself for now, wouldn't you say…?"The way he said Kaiba's name made Lira think of a poison-tipped arrow that was aiming straight for Kaiba.

Lira paused mid-thought as she hit a sudden realization. He didn't say his name the way he normally did; there was no, _Kaiba-boy_ at all! He was angry! "What about Kisara…?"

"She'll get a stern talking to. The blame cannot be placed wholly on Seto Kaiba now, can it? It does take two to make a baby."With that, Pegasus turned around and walked away from the room in deep thought leaving Lira to think on what he said.

"That's true…I guess."Lira commented as she looked towards the doorway. "AW MAN! I should have given her a piece of my mind if that's the case!"


End file.
